


philip wears lingerie.

by matsboyd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Lingerie, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsboyd/pseuds/matsboyd
Summary: "Lukas frowns. He was just about to close Philip’s drawer and finally head to work when a glimpse of colorful fabric catches his eye. He moves around a few of Philip’s shirts and finds… A thong. A female thong. A female pink thong made of silk. With lace."Um... Philip?""orLukas finds out Philip likes wearing lingerie. As usual, he loses his shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i suck at titles. i've been thinking about this one for a while. i just can't let go of these two gay dorks, i swear to god.

“Philip!”

He is going to kill him. He swears to GOD, he will kill him for real this time.

“Yes, my love?”

Philip’s innocent voice coming from the kitchen puts Lukas at ease. All right, maybe it isn’t  _that_  bad.

“Did you take my sweater again?” He hears a giggle.

“Maybe…”

Lukas rolls his eyes. He has told Philip over and over not to wear his clothes without asking first. Especially not during week days. Because when he does, this happens. He can’t find his clothes and when he does finally find them, they are always full of wrinkles and now he is already late for work and…

There it is. His red sweater. He lets out an exasperated sigh and puts the damn thing on and… Oh. It smells of Philip.

Okay, so he doesn’t  _absolutely_  hate it when Philip wears his clothes. So, what? Sue him, he is a fool in love, what is so wrong about…

What the fuck?

Lukas frowns. He was just about to close Philip’s drawer and finally head to work when a glimpse of colorful fabric catches his eye. He moves around a few of Philip’s shirts and finds… A thong. A female thong. A female pink thong made of silk. With lace.

Fuck work.

“Um… Philip?”

He hears his boyfriend’s steps walking down the aisle from the kitchen to their bedroom.

“What is it? Haven’t you found it? It is in the…”

When he walks into the room and sees Lukas standing there with the pink thong in between his hands, Philip freezes. He just stands by the door, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide. Lukas clears his throat.

“I, um…” Lukas stutters. “I found this, in your… Yeah.”

Philip flushes, his entire face turning red.

“That’s not mine” is the first thing he blurts out. Lukas raises one eyebrow.

“Then whose is this?”

“Rose’s.”

Lukas just stares, waiting for Philip to take it back and tell him the truth. When he doesn’t, Lukas nods.

“Rose’s"

“Yeah" Philip nods. " I’m cheating on you.”

“You are cheating on me.”

“Yeah.”

“With Rose.”

“Yeah.”

Lukas sighs. This exact same conversation would have cracked him up in some other scenario. But looking how nervous Philip got makes Lukas just feel bad.

“You prefer telling me you are cheating on me with a girl rather than telling me this thing belongs to you?” Philip is still holding Lukas' gaze, not giving up, so Lukas insists. "You prefer telling me you are cheating on me with Rose, of all people?"

Philip finally lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and rolls his eyes. He walks towards the bed and sits down, looking worn-out.

“All right,” he says, eyes to the floor. “The thong is mine. Are you happy now?”

Lukas sighs and sits down next to Philip. Philip tries to move away from him, but Lukas takes his hand firmly in his and doesn’t let go.

“Why didn’t you just tell me you are into… This stuff?” Philip bites his lip, still not looking at Lukas. “Hey,” he whispers against his boyfriend’s ear, bumping his shoulder against Philip’s.

“I didn’t want you to get all weird out” Philip finally explains. Lukas holds his breath.

“I’m not… Weird out. This isn’t weird.” Philip gives him a knowing look. “All right. It’s a little bit weird. But so what?”

Philip sighs for what feels like the millionth time in the last fifteen minutes.

“Just… Leave it, okay? Put that back where you find it.”

Philip stands up, making his way back to the kitchen. Lukas stays put a few seconds, not really knowing what to do or say.

“Hey, wait…” he calls. “Don’t you wanna… Talk about this? Or, I don’t know…”

Philip doesn’t look back.

“I said leave it. You are late for work, anyways.”

***

Lukas did leave it. Or, at least, he didn’t bring up the subject again. Which did not mean he stopped thinking about it. Not even in the slightest.

Actually, the more he thinks about it, the more he finds himself… Turned on by it? Fucking hell. He hasn’t even allowed himself to fantasize about it before, but lately, picturing Philip under him wearing fancy lingerie, making those small quiet noises Lukas loves so much while touching Philip all over his beautiful body…

Fuck.  _I am so screwed._

Those crazy fantasizes, together with the huge boner he had to hide from Philip that night because  _nothing_  was getting him off except picturing him in that lovely pink thong, was what led Lukas to where he is now. He takes a deep breath, leaves all his judgment behind and steps into Victoria’s Secret.

_It will be worth it, Lukas. Just walk straight to the lingerie section. Wait… There is lingerie all over the place. That’s just. Fucking great. Okay, don’t make eye contact with anyone. That’s it, you are killing it, buddy. There, those seem nice. Just, be casual._

His mind quickly becomes a loud mess, his thoughts all over the place, but he still makes it to one of the hangers and starts going through various sets of lingerie. But there are so many colors, so many fabrics, so many  _options._ Why didn’t he ask Rose to come with him?

 _Really, Lukas? You came up with that_ now _? You’re a little bit late, don’t you think?_

Lukas sighs, starting to lose his patience. He should just come some other time, ask Rose to help him out. Rose is a cool friend. She will say yes for sure.

Lukas is about to turn around and leave but, in that moment, a saleslady stops him.  _Fuckfuckfuckfuck._

“Hey, can I help you?”

Lukas feels himself turn red. But, fuck it. He is already here, isn’t he?

“Um… Yeah, I think so” Lukas takes a huge breath, trying to calm himself down. “I am looking for a gift."

“All right,” the woman smiles politely. She looks young, around her twenties. “Any idea what size your girlfriend is?”

Lukas can’t think. This is too much. Why on earth did he think this was a good idea? Now he is sweating. And the saleslady is looking at him, clearly expecting an answer. And all he can do is stare and stutter like an idiot.

However, she seems to understand what triggered Lukas off. She looks at him apologetically.

“Oh! Sorry. Is it for you, then?”

Lukas is about to deny everything and run away. He could pretend none of this happened. It could all be just a really weird dream. But… The way the woman looks at him, not making fun of him, not pitying him, just… Looks at him. She is still waiting for an answer. She is not even surprised; much less does she seem freaked out.

Huh. Maybe this wasn’t that weird after all.

Lukas inhales. Then, he exhales. And he puts himself together. Kind of. 

“No, no. Actually, it is for my boyfriend.”

The saleslady smiles widely.

“Ah, you should have said so right away! This way, please. I’m sure we’ll find something that will fit that lucky gentleman…”

***

Philip’s birthday was right around the corner, so Lukas waits a few days to give him his gift. When the special day finally arrives, Lukas takes Philip on a date to a really nice restaurant, with candles and all. Philip can’t seem to stop smiling through the whole dinner, which makes Lukas’ heart flutter with happiness.

Later that night, they get back to their apartment. They’ve been living together for over a year now, and life in the city isn’t half as bad as Lukas would have thought. Especially since he got to spend his time with Philip. _Especially_ since they could just come back home and have sex anywhere they wanted to.

Like Lukas intends to do this very night.

When they finally get back, Lukas takes Philip to the living room and makes him sit on the couch.

“All right, now wait here” Lukas says, smiling widely at Philip. “I’ve got one surprise left.”

Philip smiles at him fondly while Lukas runs to their bedroom. He had make so damn sure Philip wouldn’t find the bag by accident. Now, he catches the black bag he replaced for the pink Victoria’s Secret one from under the pile of shoes he has in his closet and takes the box that’s inside.

Everything inside him melts as he walks back to the living room. Will Philip like it? Will he hate it? Will he think Lukas is some kind of perv?

 _Calm down,_ he reminds himself over and over.

Lukas finally comes back with Philip, the little box behind his back, anxiety feeling his throat and stomach. Philip watches him with curiosity. Lukas sits down next to him, takes one last deep breath, and puts the box in front of Philip.

“Happy Birthday, Philip.”

Philip looks at him full of suspicion. Still, he takes the box and slowly opens it, glaring at Lukas from time to time. Once he finally sees what’s inside, he frowns.

A deep, heavy silence fills the room. Lukas freezes, eyes fixed on his boyfriend’s expression.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Philip finally says, his voice almost a whisper.

Lukas’ heart drops.

“You don’t… Like it?”

Philip shakes his head no, eyes still on the insides of the box.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just… Look, I know this is awkward for you. I don’t want you to do it just because I… Just because I have some weird fetish or whatever.”

“What? Philip, look at me,” Lukas tries to look Philip in the eyes. When the boy looks elsewhere, Lukas takes his cheeks in between his hands and makes him return his stare. “Look at me, Philip. This isn’t awkward. It might be new, yeah. I might still get a bit… I might not know how to react to certain things sometimes. But I don’t think it’s weird. Most importantly, I don’t think _you_ are weird. So just… Just tell me if you like it. And if it is the right size. I was kind of lost there.”

Philip lets out a small giggle and smiles shyly at Lukas, who smiles back. They share a short kiss and then Philip finally takes the underwear in between his soft hands. He bites his lower lip, holding back a smile.

“It’s… It’s perfect, Lukas” he whispers, cheeks turning the slightest shade of red. “I love it. I love the color.”

“Yeah” Lukas lets out a small laugh, “Thought red would fit you.”

Philip flushes even more.

“And it is the right size, too” Philip adds, trying to ignore how flattered he is by all this.  “Did you pick it all by yourself?”

“Of course I did! Who do you think you are talking to?” Philip gives him a knowing look, raising his eyebrows. “All right, maybe a very nice saleslady helped me out a little bit. _All right,_ she helped me out an awful lot. Happy?”

Philip lets out a delightful laugh and takes Lukas’ cheek with his hand just as he says “Really happy”, and then he kisses his boyfriend as lovingly as he possibly can.

They stay there, kissing lazily, losing track of time. Lukas gets so lost into the kiss, he almost forgets all about the underwear.

Almost.

“I… I should put this away” Philip says in between kisses. “Wait here.”

But Lukas isn’t having any of it. He takes Philip by the wrists, not letting him stand up, and kisses him again. He takes distance only enough to whisper,

“What if you… Put it on? Like, now?”

Philip’s breath gets faster. Lukas doesn’t let him answer, just keeps kissing him on the lips while gripping his hair. Lukas pushes their bodies closer and starts kissing Philip’s neck.

“D-don’t push this” Philip stutters, taking all the will that’s in him to try and stop Lukas.

Lukas doesn’t want to be stopped.

“Did you really think” Lukas starts saying, his voice getting deeper and rougher as his bulge gets harder “I went all my way to Victoria’s Secret, spent almost two hours in that fucking store trying to decide whether to buy the fucking corset in red or black, and hiding the box from you for almost two weeks, just for you to put it away and wear it under your clothes all the damn time?”

“It’s… It’s not actually a corset. It’s called a bustier”

Lukas growls against Philip’s ear. “I don’t fucking care.”

“I…” Lukas presses his hard-on against Philip’s leg, which makes it almost impossible for him to concentrate on what he was _trying_ to say. “Are you sure…”

But the second Lukas puts his hand on Philip’s erection and tightens his grip, Philip loses it.

“Oh, fuck it.”

Both get up as fast as they can and make their way to the bedroom. They almost trip a few times, but they make it. Lukas takes Philip by the hips and pushes him backwards until they stumble against the bed, and they both lie there, all kisses and whimpers and desperation.

Lukas puts his hands under Philip’s shirt, which makes the boy trembles. Lukas holds back a smile. Philip is still so sensitive to his touch. It drives him fucking crazy.

“Wait… Lukas, wait” Philip stops the kiss, staring firmly at Lukas. “Let me go change.”

Lukas swears his whole world tilts a little bit. Philip is looking at him with such intensity, his brown hair a tangled mess, his lips already swollen and red from the kissing, his voice a bit raspy… And he swears to God, Philip licking his lips like that is in _no way_ an innocent thing. He _knows_ the effect he has on Lukas.

_Fucking bastard._

“Go” Lukas whispers against Philip’s ear and lets the boy sneak out from under his body.

Philip locks himself in the bathroom, leaving Lukas lying on the bed. Lukas can hear his own heart pumping against his chest, he can feel the blood running through his veins. Suddenly, the weight of all those fantasizes he didn’t dare to think of comes crashing on him, all at once. Suddenly, the need to see Philip in that corset ( _bustier,_ he reminds himself) and thong becomes unbearable. He is so hard, he thinks he might come just the second Philip walks out of that bathroom.

Lukas is so lost into his own thinking, he almost jumps when he hears the door open. And there, right in front of him, is Philip. Philip wearing a red _bustier_ and a thong that matches. Both pieces of fabric fit his body so _well_ , Lukas can’t believe they were actually designed for women to wear. Philip looks like an angel.

A very shy angel, Lukas realizes. Philip is looking at Lukas from the doorway, his head a bit low, looking at him with puppy eyes. He is half covering his body with his arms, still quite frightened of Lukas’ reaction. Lukas sits on the edge of the bed, his eyes fixed on Philip’s body.

“Come closer, pretty boy” he whispers, biting his lip, his voice harsh and deep with desire.

Philip gains a bit of confidence with that. He makes his way towards Lukas and, once he is in front of him, he sits on his lap, legs to each side of Lukas’ thighs. Looking at him in the eyes, Philip sits on his boyfriend’s erection. Lukas’ sight becomes a blur for a few seconds, and he can’t help the low moan that escapes his lips.

“You are… A fucking masterpiece” Lukas whispers against Philip’s ear, grabbing the boy’s butt. Philip lets out a small sound of pleasure, so Lukas squeezes again.

“You like seeing me like this, don’t you?” Philip whispers, starting to move slowly against Lukas’ body, his shyness slipping away just as quickly as it had appeared. Lukas just moans in response. “Of course you do. You like it when I wear cute lingerie for you, just as much as I like wearing it. You like having me on top of you, don’t you?”

Lukas nods, too gone by now. He feels Philip’s erection rubbing against his own, and he swears to God if Philip doesn’t do something about it he will come right there in his pants.

“Undress me” is all Lukas gets to say.

Philip smiles and bites Lukas’ lips. Then, he puts his hands under Lukas’ shirt. Lukas lets out a quiet sound of approval, taking his head back. Philip wastes no time and starts kissing the boy’s exposed neck, biting mercilessly. They both know that will leave a mark that won’t go away for a few days. Right now, none of them have it in them to care.

Slowly, Philip gets rid of Lukas’ shirt. He runs his hands through his chest, pitching Lukas’ nipples. This makes the boy jump. Philip smiles again.

“You fucking shit” Lukas groans, his hands all over Philip.

Philip laughs and starts grinding on Lukas’ lap with more enthusiasm, finding a constant rhythm. Phillip moans loudly, feeling Lukas’ erection against his butt, and his own getting so hard it almost hurts.

“Lukas” he whispers, gripping to the boy’s hair. “Lukas, I need you inside me.”

Lukas didn’t think his mind could get even dizzier, but he’s clearly wrong. That’s all the encouragement he needs to take Philip by the hips, push him against the mattress and then lie on top of him. He quickly gets rid of his jeans, leaving only their underwear in between them. He tugs at Philip’s bustier, needing to see all of his skin at full display.

“It is a really nice piece of fabric” Lukas whispers, “but I want it _gone._ ”

Philip giggles and nods, sitting up just enough to get rid of the bra. Once it is lying somewhere across the room, Lukas starts kissing Philip’s jaw, and makes his way all down Philip’s neck, and then starts kissing his chest. He works with his tongue, enjoying every single little moan he gets out of Philip. He also leaves a few marks, not quite by accident; he knows Philip is going to get mad the next morning, but he honestly doesn’t give a shit right now.

He kisses Philip all the way down his chest until he reaches his hips, and there he stops. He looks up at Philip and half smiles at him, and then grabs Philip’s cock tight.

Philip arches his back and lets a loud moan escape his lips. Lukas is pretty sure he hears something along the lines of “Son of a bitch”, but he is not quite certain, being so busy mouthing his boyfriend’s dick through the fabric. Philip is already a moaning mess, and Lukas loves it.

“Lukas, pl-please” Philip whispers in a high-pitched voice, tugging on Lukas hair “Please, take me in your mouth, I… _Oh_.”

Lukas does take him in his mouth. Slow at first, only the head. And then he goes all the way.

The thong is long gone, lying somewhere on the floor. Philip cries out Lukas’ name over and over, moving his hips up and down, taking up to Lukas’ pace. When Philip’s dick gets to the end of Lukas’ throat, Lukas lets out a gagging sound, which sends a shiver all through Philip’s body. Just when Lukas senses Philip is about to come, he stops.

“You motherfucker…” Philip whines, eyes clothes.

“I want you to come with me inside you” Lukas whispers. Philip just nods desperately.

Lukas grabs the lube in no time and starts fingering Philip, one finger at a time. No matter how many times he does this, it still fills him with pleasure every time. Watching Philip’s expressions soften as he gets used to Lukas’ fingers inside him, the low whimpers that escape his lips. And, of course, Philip is so fucking _tight._ Lukas still goes insane every time he feels Philip’s ass around his dick, so tight and warm.

“All right, I’m ready” Philip sighs, spreading his legs even more.  

Lukas nods and wastes no time. He fixes himself on top of Philip and slowly starts making his way into his body. Philip closes his eyes and open his mouth, just like he always does when he feels Lukas’ dick inside him. As always, Lukas stays still for a few seconds, giving Philip time to adjust. When Philip nods, giving him the green light, Lukas keeps moving until he is all the way in.

And then, he starts moving.

They become a mix of extremities, not really knowing where one’s body ends and where the other one’s begins. They are all moans and kisses and sweat and need, gripping each other’s hair, moving against each other’s bodies. Philip’s back arched against Lukas’ torso, his legs wrapped around the boy’s hips to give him a better access. By now, after being together for so long, they have long found a rhythm that fits them both, and they find it quickly this time. Lukas is hitting Philip’s prostate in no time, making Philip cry out Lukas’ name.

They are both so close. They can feel it. Once they say it, it only takes one thrust, two thrusts, three…

“Come for me, pretty boy” Lukas whispers against Philip’s ear, and that’s all it takes to send Philip over the edge.

Philip comes hard and loud, not being able to control his own body. Lukas follows soon after hearing Philip’s climax.

And just like that, they become quiet, trying to catch their breath.

“Oh my God” Lukas whispers, hiding his face against Philip’s neck and kissing it softly. Philip lets out a sigh of contempt.

“If I had known lingerie turned you on _this_ much, I would have told you about it long ago.”

Lukas laughs against the boy’s neck, feeling exhausted. After all, lingerie wasn’t as weird as he thought it was.

_Not at all._


End file.
